habbofandomcom-20200223-history
Celebrity visits
Celebrity visits to Habbo involve Habbo hiring (most-likely teen related) a celebrity. In 2007, Habbo planned out the first celebrity visit with Leonard Richards. To even it out, the hotels switch between who gets the next celebrity, many times it happens 3-5 days. However, there are a lot of instances, where there are months between celebrity visits. Most celebrity visits involve a Q&A session, whereas players ask questions to the visitor and they'll answer. Habbo will typically release a news article, with the Q&A and several pictures. Proof With it being easy to make an account and pretend to be a celebrity, Habbo makes special outfits for the celebrities. Often they also take several pictures, to prove the celebrity(s) were actually visiting. List of celebrity visits It should be noted: These are events from all over the world (Much prior to the English Hotel merge). 2006 *Evermore - August 13th - Habbo AU *Jesse McCartney - November 3rd - Habbo FR ---- 2007 *Operator Please - April 29th - Habbo AU *Leonard Roberts - May 21st - Habbo USA *Between The Trees - May 25th - Habbo USA *Until June - May 30th - Habbo USA *Boo Boo Stewart- June 4th - Habbo USA *Sean Michael - June 8th - Habbo USA *Marisa Lauren - June 11th - Habbo USA *Rachael Leigh Cook - June 13th - Habbo USA *Gorillaz - June 14th - Habbo USA *Daniella Monet - June 15th - Habbo USA *The Fabulous Rudies - June 25th - Habbo USA *Candy Hill - June 25th - Habbo USA *Zach Ward - June 25th - Habbo USA *Shane Sparks - June 29th - Habbo USA *Amber Stevens - June 29th - Habbo USA *Ville Valo of HIM - November 4th - Habbo USA *Jesse Hart - November 16th - Habbo USA *The McClymonts - December 11th - Habbo AU *The Hampdens - December 13th - Habbo AU *Jordin Sparks - December 17th - Habbo USA ---- 2008 *The Donnas - January 31st - Habbo USA *Scribe - February 18th - Habbo AU *Mandy Moore - February 22nd - Habbo USA *Jordy Benattar - February 24th - Habbo USA *Simple Plan - March 12th - Habbo AU *Gabriella Cilmi - March 31st - Habbo AU *Natasha Bedingfield - April 10th - Habbo USA *Tokio Hotel - April 30th - Habbo USA *Delta Goodrem - May 3rd - Habbo AU *Brian McDadden - May 4th - Habbo AU *Lisa Mitchell - May 23rd - Habbo AU *Stone Parade - June 13th - Habbo AU *The Veronicas - July 9th - Habbo USA *Gyroscope - July 23rd - Habbo AU *Dylan and Cole Sprouse - July 29th - Habbo USA *Kerli - August 13th - Habbo USA *Chasing Bailey - August 15th - Habbo AU *Lenka - August 25th - Habbo USA *Laura Duncan - August 25th - Habbo USA *Katie Still - August 26th - Habbo USA *Monet (Singer not the Painter :P) August 26th - Habbo USA *The Submarines - August 27th - Habbo USA *Patrick Droney - August 28th - Habbo USA *Alkaline Trio - August 29th - Habbo USA *The Plain White T's - September 8th - Habbo USA *Hamish and Andy - October 20th - Habbo AU *Jeb Corliss - December 19th - Habbo USA ---- 2009 *Rhys - March 6th - Habbo AU *William Kostakis - March 6th - Habbo AU *Batista - March 9th - Habbo AU *Evermore - March ?th - Habbo AU *McFly - March 19th - Habbo AU *Jasmine Murray - March 22nd - Habbo USA *Jorge Nunez - March 22nd - Habbo USA *Alexis Grace - March 22nd - Habbo USA *David Archuleta - March 26th - Habbo USA *Michael Sarver - March 30th - Habbo USA *Megan Joy - April 6th - Habbo USA *Mikalah Gordan - April 9th - Habbo USA *Scott MacIntyre - April 14th - Habbo USA *Larissa Brown - April 15th - Habbo AU *Vonzell Solomon - April 23rd - Habbo USA *The Saddle Club - April 23rd - Habbo AU *Anoop Desai - April 28th - Habbo USA *Lil Rounds - April 28th - Habbo USA *Phrase - April 28th - Habbo AU *Matt Giraud - May 4th - Habbo USA *Allison Iraheta - May 11th - Habbo USA *Panjo 5 - June 2nd - Habbo AU *The Take - June 10th - Habbo AU *Claire Clark - June 19th - Habbo AU *Danny Gokey, Adam Lambert and Kris Allen - June 25th - Habbo USA *Stone Parade - July 13th - Habbo AU *Parachute - August 5th - Habbo USA *Pixie Lott - August 13th - Habbo AU *Mitch Allan - August 16th - Habbo AU *Cassie Davies - August 19th - Habbo AU *Jude Bolton and Amon Buchanan - September 3th - Habbo AU *Renee Cassar - 16th September - Habbo AU *Tokio Hotel - September 27th - Habbo USA *Corbin Harris - October 7th - Habbo AU *Vanessa Amorosi - October 14th - Habbo AU *Adam West - October 16th - Habbo USA *Gin Wigmore - December 2nd - Habbo AU *Cassie Davis - December 8th - Habbo AU ---- 2010 *The McClymonts- February 1st - Habbo AU *The Sugarbabes - February 23th - Habbo USA *Jason Derulo - February 25th - Habbo USA *The Miz - March 4th - Habbo AU *Kirby and Tyler Wright - March 11th - Habbo AU *The Cassette Kids - June 17th - Habbo AU *Finabah - June 28th - Habbo AU ---- 2010 English Hotel Merge Occurred ---- *Logan Lerman - July 2012 *Tom Felton - July 5th *Jordan Rodrigues and Tom Green - July 13th *Vanessa Amorosi - July 15th *Ozzy Osbourne - July 18th *Diana Vickers - July 23rd *"The Surgery" Radio One - July 23rd *Lady GaGa - July 24th *Fugative - July 30th *The Wanted - 6th August *Family Force 5 - August 12th *The Saturdays - August 16th *One Night Only - August 26th *FranKo - August 27th *Olly Murs - August 31st *Pixie Lott - October 12th *Taylor Swift - 25 October *Joe McElderry - October 26th *The VJs - October 27th *McFly - November 11th *Tinchy Stryder - November 22nd ---- 2011 *Olly Murs- March 8th *Soundgirl - June 15th *Rebecca Ferguson - Unknown ---- 2012 *JLS - March 10th *Demi Lovato - April 2nd *Carly Ray Jepson - April 20th ---- Planned *Cher Lloyd - February 17th (?) Category:Celebrity visits Category:Historic